Packet header arrival delay and processing time contribute significant latency when making forwarding decisions in high speed network devices, such as switches. Network processing decisions use as input some subset of the bits of a packet header. Because the bits of a packet header do not arrive at the same time, traditional switch design methods delay network processing decisions until all the required bits arrive.